


[Podfic] I bet Nureyev never had to deal with this shit.

by EmilianaDarling



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern-day AU. Arthur is a ballet dancer recovering from a serious injury, and is lucky enough to land the role of Oberon in Dom Cobb's reimagining of A Midsummer Night's Dream.</p>
<p>[Originally posted on Livejournal on March 16, 2011.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I bet Nureyev never had to deal with this shit.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I bet Nureyev never had to deal with this shit.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/147810) by [cobweb_diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobweb_diamond/pseuds/cobweb_diamond). 



> So I figured it was about time to update my podfic archiving on AO3. :3 This piece was originally posted at [my livejournal](http://emilianadarling.livejournal.com/3872.html) on March 16, 2011. While the audio quality isn't quite up to the standards I have now, I still love this fic and I'm quite proud of my original reading of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Author:**  [cobweb_diamond](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cobweb_diamond/pseuds/cobweb_diamond)  
 **Reader:** Emiliana Darling ([AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilianaDarling/pseuds/EmilianaDarling)/[Tumblr](emilianadarling.tumblr.com))  
 **Podbook Cover:**  [Cybel](http://cybel.livejournal.com)  
 **Length:** 02:15:52  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-bet-nureyev-never-had-to-deal-with-this-shit) and [MP4B](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-bet-nureyev-never-had-to-deal-with-this-shit-audiobook) at the Audiofic Archive


End file.
